A Very Interesting Sleepover
by ThereIsAlwaysAnotherMonster
Summary: When the entire team minus Gibbs get together for a sleepover, what hilarity will ensue? What games will be played? What truths will be revealed? What dares will be reluctantly followed through with? TIVA, McAbby! Please R&R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Abby is BORED!

A/N: Okay so I know that this idea has been done to death...but I couldn't resist! So what antics do the NCIS team get up to at a sleepover?

Disclaimer: Oh the things I could do if I actually _owned _ Tony and Ziva…

The storm was raging outside, and Abby wouldn't be surprised if one of the shady trees in the park across the road was found toppled over onto its side the next morning. She sat on her bed fiddling with her deep purple canopy and hugging her stuffed hippo Bert in her pink and black skull pyjamas. A small smirk appeared on her face. The team had _no _idea what was in store for them tonight.

It had all started in the bullpen, where the team were hopelessly poring over old cold cases, trying not to fall asleep from boredom. Tony had already given up all hope on doing something productive and was currently playing BingBall on his phone. McGee's head rested on his hand while he tried to focus on his work, and even Ziva, who from an outsider's perspective would look seemingly like she was on task, was having trouble keeping her mind from drifting. All of a sudden, an IM popped up on each of their computers.

_Abby_S: having fun u guys? :)_

_Tony_D: oh har-dee-har-har abby...it's more boring in here than Phantom of the Opera..._

_Ziva_D: Yes, I must admit it is quite dull at the moment..._

_Tim_M: I think I might play World of Warcraft..._

_Tony_D: you do that elf-lord..._

_Tim_M: T_T_

_Abby_S: hahah..wait...you guys are distracting me from why I messaged you!_

_Ziva_D: And why would that be, Abby?_

_Abby_S: i need u guys to come to my lab right away! I need to tell u something!_

_Tony_D: why don't you just tell us now...?_

_Abby_S: because that would ruin the surprise! come on!_

And so Tony, Ziva, and McGee headed into the elevator and pressed the floor button for Abby's "Labby."

_Ping!_

Abby turned around as fast as lightning at the sound, her pigtails flying everywhere. She wore her usual attire, a black lace shirt, tartan skirt and her 10 inch high platform boots, with her lab coat over the top of it all. She clutched a Caf-Pow and was pretty much bouncing up and down where she stood.

"Hey you guys!" Abby squealed. She hugged each of them in turn. They then stood in silence for a few moments, until Ziva broke it.

"Abby you...needed to tell us something?" she prompted. Abby's face lit up with remembering what she had wanted to say.

"OH! Right...gosh I haven't been this excited since the nuns and I won the bowling championship! Okay so we were one strike down and we only had Sister Rosita left and she had a bad leg from a fall down the stairs at the chapel and all of a sudden she tripped on it and fell and the ball actually went down and hit all thepins and then-"

"ABBY!" said the team loudly, interrupting her. She smiled anyway.

"Okay so I WAS going to go to a Brain Matter concert this weekend but the lead singer is in hospital with a brain tumour...yeah I know how ironic is that? Anyway I checked your schedules and you guys are all free too so guess what we're doing this weekend?" she squealed.

"What are we doing Abby?" sighed Tony, but he couldn't help but smile at her hyperactive-ness.

"We...are having a sleepover!" she said excitedly.

Silence again.

"A sleepover?" asked McGee incredulously. "Aren't they for...teenage girls?" he said. Before Abby could protest, Ziva had interrupted.

"I for one, think it sounds like a great idea, Abby," she said. She wasn't sure really, but she had seen these things in movies, and they looked quite fun. "We could paint each other's fingers," she suggested.

"Fingernails, Ziva. You mean fingernails. And sleepover, does that mean girls in skimpy PJs having pillow fights?" Tony grinned. Ziva punched him in the arm and Abby just glared.

Abby recovered from her annoyance and resumed her usual caffeine-induced hyperactivity. "Okay so it's on Saturday night, everyone wear cool pyjamas and bring something either fun, or edible,"

she said.

"Or both," said Tony, waggling his eyebrows. Ziva punched his arm again and he winced. Gibbs chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Both what, DiNozzo, and Ziva what's with the violence?" he said, strong black coffee in hand. "And while I'm in a questioning mood, what are all my agents doing in here? You got something, Abs?" he

continued.

"Oh, yeah, right! Okay so both the husband and the sister had a shot in the head which came from an R-47. The wife owns one, so at the moment she's prime suspect," said Abby, while typing away at something on her computer.

"Never so brutal a double homicide had rocked the city of Chicago..." said Tony in a funny voice. The others looked at him blankly. "It's a reference to the classic, _Chicago_, in which stage performer and temptress Velma Kelly kills her husband and her sister after finding them in bed together. You know, feathery skirts, cold blooded killing, cabaret?"

They all just looked away, and Gibbs whacked Tony on the back of the head on his way out.

"Thanks Boss," he winced. Gibbs just smiled a faint smile.

"Don't mention it."


	2. Arrivals and Drooling

**A/N: Hey again readers, just letting you know that if there are any ideas that you guys have, leave them in a review, because I love hearing them!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I thought we already discussed this…IF I owned NCIS, Tony and Ziva would be living in Paris with fifty babies :) KIDDING!**

**BY THE WAY: RATING HAS GONE UP TO T FOR SAFETY PURPOSES!**

Abby was excited.

More than excited.

She was _Abby_-excited.

And she'd only had 2 Caf-Pows.

Abby had pretty much torn the entire contents of her wardrobe out, looking for pyjamas. Well, she'd found pyjamas…at least 17 pairs, but they weren't good enough! She wanted her best ones, and none of them were doing it for her. She had long since changed out of her pink and black skull pyjamas, which were _definitely _not good enough. Finally, when her arms were beginning to get sore from the searching, she spotted something hiding under a pair of uber-high diamond-studded platform boots. She pulled it out and the something turned out to be a nightie. It was dark purple and little bits of black lace hung from random areas. It stopped mid-thigh, and it had short, t-shirt length sleeves. The neck of it was quite high. She squealed in happiness and changed quickly. Abby finished off her look by putting her hair into two ponytails, which were curled. She smiled happily at herself in the mirror. Time to prepare for the team's arrival.

She started by setting up the sleeping arrangements. They were going to be camping on her living room floor, and she had decided to organize it from left to right as McGee, then herself, then Ziva, then Tony. She laid down two double mattresses on her floor pushed up against each other, and set up blankets and pillows. Abby had already hired movies earlier, so they were set in that regard. She then got to work filling bowls with popcorn, chocolate and lollies. When that was done, she put them on her living room table, chucked a whole heap of cushions onto the makeshift beds, and dimmed her lights. Finally, she stood back and admired her handiwork.

_Ding-dong!_

The doorbell rang out through her empty house and Abby jumped up and down, eventually making it to the door. Once she had flung it wide open and squealed again, a thoroughly terrified McGee stood in the entrance in black tracksuit pants and a long, grey top that showed off how much he had been working out lately. He also held a tray of cupcakes.

"Wow…Timmy! Looking good!" she beamed. He blushed and stammered, but Abby did not miss the way his eyes quickly travelled up and down her body. She smiled inwardly at this. Mission accomplished.

Once she had invited McGee in, she took more notice of the cupcakes. They were iced in black and had little a little candy skull and hearts on the top. Abby gasped.

"Timmy! Did you make these? They're amazing!" she gushed. McGee's chest puffed up.

"Y-I mean…no! Sarah made them!" he said, looking anywhere but at her face. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Okay! I made them!" he admitted. Abby smiled at him.

"They are SO cool, and perfect too!" she said, giving him a quick friendly peck on the cheek. Maybe more than friendly for McGee, as he turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. After a few sufficiently awkward minutes standing in Abby's kitchen, the doorbell rang again.

_Ding-dong!_

Abby leapt to the front door again, and opened it, this time to just stare at what was in the doorway.

Ziva stood in the _cutest_, and most _un-_Ziva-like pyjamas that Abby had ever seen.

She wore a low cut lilac camisole top with white lace around the top, that stopped just high enough to show a little of the toned skin of her stomach, and short pyjama shorts that were a deeper shade of purple with more of the lace around the bottom, showing off her long legs. Her hair that was usually tied up in a high ponytail hung loose and curly around her waist. She seemed a little uncomfortable, and held two books, one titled "Would You Rather…?" and the other was…something in Hebrew.

"Oh..my God..Ziva you look…_hot_! I mean, not that you don't _always_ look hot but just at this particular time and in those particular pyjamas you-"

"I get it Abby. You look good too," Ziva laughed. Abby invited her in, and began discussing how she and her friends had _loved_ playing would you rather games in high school.

"Tony is going to _love_ this…" Abby murmured to herself under her breath, while fully taking in Ziva's pyjamas.

"Hmm?" asked Ziva. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing," Abby quickly amended. Ziva cocked an eyebrow, but let it slide. For now at least.

"Hello McGee," greeted Ziva. McGee returned the greeting. "Have you been working out a bit lately?" she asked. McGee's chest puffed out again. At that moment, the doorbell rang for the last time. Abby left the two in her kitchen and ran to the door to greet Tony.

He wore a loose NCIS shirt and grey tracksuit pants and held four beers and a large bag of potato chips. He grinned, and his smile widened when he saw what Abby was wearing.

"Nice," he said. She smiled.

"Come on in," Abby welcomed. She brought him into the kitchen where McGee was studying her Brain Matter poster and Ziva had disappeared momentarily.

"Looking good, McWorkout," said Tony. McGee cracked a smile.

Fortunately Ziva chose that exact moment to walk round the corner and back into the room.

"I found some playing cards in your bathroom, I do not know why they were there…maybe we could play a game of—oh. Hello Tony," she greeted, passing by the kitchen bench. Tony remained speechless for half a second, then replied.

"Hello…Zee-vah…" he said.

She walked right past him, and Abby took this opportunity to break the silence.

"So what should we do first?" she asked, trying extremely hard not to laugh out loud at how Tony was practically drooling over Ziva. McGee was clueless, wondering what Abby found so funny. When Tony finally mustered the strength to close his gaping mouth, of course, the first thing he suggested was to watch a movie, but Abby wanted to save them for later. And so, she rang up and ordered their dinner – pizza.

**A/N: Okay, I have decided that I HATE this chapter. I might delete it and rewrite it…Ugh. Anyways** **review if you want to and I'll update soon! :) See ya's! Ideas? Leave them in a review!**


	3. Prank Calls and French

**A/N: Okay…WOW! I am SO surprised by the response for this! I woke up this morning and checked my emails and my inbox was full of emails from fanfiction! 15 new reviews, 24 story alerts, 12 favourite stories and 2 author alerts! WHOA! Okay so I'm just taking this opportunity to thank all of you guys for your support! And for those who loved the reference to **_**Chicago**_**, I love it too! Cell Block Tango is my favourite dance ever! Okay so your great response inspired me to write and update again, so without further ado…chapter 3!**

As the team sat on the mattresses that Abby had laid out on the floor of her living room eating pizza, they wondered what on earth they were going to do tonight. Abby went through ideas in her mind while munching on a slice with the lot on it. They could watch movies…play Truth or Dare! OOH! That would be fun…Spin the Bottle? No…that would just lead to awkwardness, and they had Dares for that sort of stuff anyway…pillow fight? Oh, Tony would just _love_ that, wouldn't he? But no. There were always the awesome and all-powerful prank phone calls! But who would they call? Gibbs? He would kill them! Oh well…

"So…what shall we do first?" asked Abby. McGee and Ziva murmured "I don't know"s and other things, but Tony was still completely and utterly _out_ of it! He chewed on a slice of pepperoni pizza and his eyes never left Ziva, who fortunately was turned the other way. His eyes raked over the backs of her bare shoulders, her lower back which was just showing, and her long, toned legs which were sprawled out to the side of her.

"TONY!" yelled Abby. He turned around to her immediately. Once he had realized that Abby knew what was going on, he snapped out of it and placed his smart-alec mask back on properly.

"Hmm," he mused, "Well there are always prank phone calls to be made," he smirked. McGee seemed to not like this idea, and Ziva…well Ziva wasn't sure.

"What is the point of these prank phone calls? I have never made them," she said, confused. Tony chuckled at this.

"Well Ziva, you call up someone you know, or don't know, depending on what sort of pranks you were after, and you say something really stupid into the phone or you pretend to be someone that you're not. Purely for entertainment purposes," he explained.

"But prank calls are best made at all hours of the morning. And _so_ I suggest we watch a movie," he finished. "What time is it?" Tony asked.

"8:20," answered Ziva. "And I will go and get the movies. They are on your kitchen bench yes?" she asked Abby. Abby nodded, and Ziva got up and left to the other room, this time aware that Tony was watching her the entire time. She smiled, inwardly celebrating. That was _her_ mission accomplished. Abby cleared her throat.

When Ziva returned, they all settled in to watching _300,_ in which Tony and Ziva loved the action, blood and gore, Ziva and Abby drooled over the hot guys and McGee…well poor McGee didn't like much at all. He didn't get sick or anything from the blood, of course, he spent most of his days in front of mangled bodies. But the movie wasn't really his taste. McGee was more of a…comedy-type person. He actually preferred the movie _Meet the Spartans, _which was a parody and rip-off of _300, _over the actual movie itself.

"Great storyline, great special effects, and _great _amount of action," Tony sighed contentedly afterwards. "This. Is. SPARTA!" he yelled. Abby cracked up laughing and Ziva giggled quietly. Wait. _Giggled?_ She stopped. What was going on with her?

"AND, let's not forget the _great _looking guys!" Abby grinned, nudging Ziva. She agreed and smiled back. Tony and McGee's pride fell slightly at this. The girls appeared not to have noticed.

"They were _soooo _hot!" Abby sighed. Ziva sighed along with her.

"Oh come on, they weren't _that _good looking…" Tony said, annoyed.

"Jealous? Are we Tony?" Ziva raised an eyebrow. Tony immediately began defending himself.

"Me? Jealous of _those _overgrown rats in underwear? No way! Pfft…Right, McGee?" he sputtered. McGee nodded. Ziva only smiled. Tony had always been bad at lying.

"Hm, now that I think about it, it's not that good a movie anyway…" said Tony. Ziva rolled her eyes. Abby watched this exchange intently. For smart people, they were both _so_ stupid…

"Okay, who's up for some prank calls?" asked Abby mischievously. The team smiled wickedly. Even McGee. First up, was Gibbs.

"Should I do it?" asked Abby. The team nodded. She thought of what she would say when she answered the phone. It wasn't very good, but oh well. She tested out her prank-voice on the team, and they all agreed that she sounded nothing like herself. She turned her caller ID off and dialled his number nervously.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered. He was on speakerphone so the others could hear.

"Hello, my name is Sophie and I am a representative of our brand _Redheads Firelighters. _We make matches, cube-firelighters and gas torches,_" _spoke Abby in a smooth English accent. Tony almost laughed out loud at how she sounded so experienced in this sort of thing.

"Yeah…and? Look if you're tryin' to sell me somethin' I don't want it…" Gibbs replied. Abby pumped her fist in the air at the fact that Gibbs had not recognised her voice.

"Oh no, no no, of _course_ not sir, I wouldn't dream of it," Abby gushed, her posh accent nearly making the others crack up.

"Then whaddaya want? I _was _sleeping ya know? Like _normal_ people do at night!" Gibbs was getting angry.

"Oh this will just take a second. We would like you to sponsor and become one of our representatives," Abby said.

"…why? Why would you want that? And why me?" he said, annoyed.

"Just because, you seem to have an affection for _redheads_!" Abby finished, her voice cracking on the last word from laughter. The rest of the team were in hysterics at picturing what Gibbs' face must look like right now. They became silent to hear his reaction, but were only answered with a dial tone. The team cheered. Abby's face was red.

"Next up, one James "Jimmy" Palmer," said Tony. The others were excited.

"This one's on you, Zee-vah," he said, handing the phone to Ziva. "Be as creative as you want," he grinned. Ziva smiled evilly back. She would play to her strengths, she decided.

As she dialled Jimmy's number, the adrenaline pumped through her veins. She could understand why people did this now. He answered with a groggy, sleep-ridden voice.

"…mmm hello?" he yawned. Ziva wasted no time, and began blabbering away to him in rapid, angry French.

"Où mon poisson est ? Je l'ai commandé sur une heure il y a ! Vous les gens sont toujours derniers!" she shouted. Abby gave an impressed smile and a nod of approval.

"Uh, I..beg your pardon?" he squeaked, terrified. The team smiled.

"Les Américains stupides et paresseux...vous ne montre pas de considération pour une veuve pauvre dans le besoin d'un poisson pour nourrir son chat. Le jaspe est SI affamé, et il attend son dîner, mais non grâce à vous les imbéciles son estomac reste grogner!" Ziva snapped.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, but I think you might have the wrong number," Jimmy stuttered, sounding close to tears. Ziva was now screaming at the phone.

"Je suggère que vous envoyez un de vos petits garçons de livraison incompétents que vous payez le salaire minimum sur ici avec mon poisson tout de suite! Et dans l'avenir que je ne commanderai pas de vous encore. Aller se noyer!" she growled.

Tony watched, intrigued. He now understood why they called it the language of love…the fluent sounds and accent that came out of her mouth sounded…well…sexy.

"…uh…I-I…*sob* I'm sorry…for whatever I did! I- please stop yelling at me!" Jimmy cried.

At this, Ziva snapped the phone shut with a triumphant smile. The team all screamed and cheered loudly, clapping her on the back. For her first prank phone call, Ziva had _owned._ And so, they all collapsed onto the bed in hysterics, not even _worrying_ about what they were going to do next. Just yet.

**A/N: Okay…so I know that Gibbs's phone call was a cheap joke, but I couldn't think of anything! By the way, I don't own any of the names of things that are in italics, like **_**300, Meet the Spartans, **_**or **_**Redheads. **_**(A real brand!) By the way, don't bother typing the French into an online translator, it will just come out as random rubbish. Here is a rough translation. (I tried to make the subject as random as possible!):**

"_**Where is my fish? I ordered it over an hour ago! You people are always late! Stupid, lazy Americans…You do not show any consideration for a poor widow in need of a fish to feed her cat! Jasper is SO hungry and wants his dinner, but thanks to YOU imbeciles, his stomach remains growling! I demand that you send one of your little incompetent delivery boys that you pay minimum wage over here immediately! And in future, I will not be ordering from you again. Go drown yourselves!"**_

**Random enough for you? ;)**

**Please review! :D**


	4. Conversations and Pirates

**A/N: Again, guys thanks for the great support you give me. I mean it! You are the reason that I write, I am always told that I am talented in writing and that I should share my gift with the world (I am only 13 =] I do not believe I'm **_**that**_** good though but I try :)) and that is what I plan to do. I would really like to become an author :) to the calibre of J.K Rowling or Stephen King (NOT Stephenie Meyer!) Anyways enough of my ramblings about my dreams and ambitions and on with the story!**

After settling down from their obnoxious prank phone calls, Tony handed out the beers and opened the king-sized packet of potato chips.

"What time is it now?" McGee asked, mouth half-full of chips.

"Nearly midnight!" said Abby. "Maybe we should watch another movie?" she suggested. They all agreed. Tony left to go get another beer from Abby's fridge.

It was dark; that was for sure. Tony had never liked the dark. He wasn't _scared_ or anything, but it always made him feel uncomfortable. His punishment when he was a child was to be locked in a dark basement at the bottom of his house. It was dank, damp, and things creaked. But the thing that scared the little boy the most was the pitch blackness, and the alone.

He headed to the fridge quickly as possible, and was a little relieved when the small yellow light at the back of it turned on after he had opened it. He jumped a little when the door suddenly shut and he caught sight of a pair of dark little eyes watching him from beside the fridge.

"Ziva!" he gasped. "You scared the hell out of me!" he exclaimed. He had not heard her approaching, well, that was ninjas for you.

"I am _sorry_," said Ziva, amused. The corner of her lip twitched upwards slightly. She found it funny that she had alarmed him. He glared at her.

"What do you want, Ziva?" he said, a little less rudely than he had intended it to sound. He found it slightly difficult to be mad at her.

"You have been staring at me all night," she said, bluntly. "Have I done something wrong?" she questioned, tipping her head slightly to the side, and he didn't even realize that he was watching the way her hair fell when she did, until after it happened. He brought himself back to reality.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong," he said, smirking. Trust Ziva to be the suspicious one.

"Then what?" she asked, curious. Tony decided to be honest, but within reason.

"You look nice tonight, is all," he shrugged. She smiled.

"I am wearing pyjamas," she said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, but they aren't your usual type of…" he began.

"Did you think I wore my cargo shorts to bed, Tony?" she smirked, amused.

"Well you _do _sleep with a gun…" he said, with his famous DiNozzo grin.

"I have seen the sleeping arrangements, Tony. Do not think that I have forgotten my gun tonight," she said teasingly as she walked away, hips swaying.

He shook his head, smiling. Crazy ninja…

All of a sudden, Ziva reappeared with a huge smile on her face. She brought her index finger to her mouth in the universal sign for "Shh," and beckoned to him with her other hand. He followed, wondering what was going on. As they returned to the living room on tip-toes, Tony observed that Abby and McGee had already started the movie. And that wasn't all he saw.

Abby sat cross-legged on the mattress on the floor. McGee was fast asleep, his head in her lap, lying on his side. Abby stroked his head as he slept, a loving smile on her face.

Tony's mouth fell open, and Ziva turned to him with an 'Awwhh-ain't-that-sweet' smile on her face. He grinned at her, but unfortunately one of the floorboards had decided that that was a very appropriate moment to make a very loud creak.

Abby jerked her head up, and McGee woke up immediately. Tony turned around and Ziva was not there. How had she…never mind. Tony smiled sheepishly back at the two in front of him.

"Heh, good movie I see? _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Yeah, love that one. Captain Jack is just awesome…you know… 'Why is the rum gone?' and all that jazz…heh…hm…" he blabbered. Abby raised an eyebrow at him, and he decided that would be the right time to leave. He returned to the kitchen to find a hysterical Ziva doubled over laughing at him. He glared at her.

When McGee was wide awake and his face returned to its usual colour, Tony and Ziva re-entered the room. The movie continued to play in the background, showing a distraught Captain Jack and a pleased Elizabeth Swann on a deserted island with a massive bonfire. The temporary silence was awkward, but of course, Abby broke it.

"It's one in the morning," she said to no one in particular. "Do you know what that means?" she asked wickedly. The team looked at her questioningly.

"It's time for Truth or Dare."

**A/N: Okay, don't shoot me! I know it's short but I feel we've made some good progress here, and the chapter that everyone's been waiting for is coming up next! Review and it may encourage me to post faster! ;) What did you think of the conversation between Tony and Ziva? And the little McAbby moment in there? ^_^ Leave a comment for me with your opinion and some ideas for what they could do next, because I have completely run out of them… :D**

**xXtegannXx**


	5. Questions and Caf POW

**A/N: **** BANG!**

**OMGWTFBBQ! WHAT WAS THAT?**

** WE HIT SOMETHING!**

** 50 REVIEWS!**

** ZOMG!**

**Okay, thank you so much for your support! We hit 50 reviews! I'm so happy- here's your reward: My longest chapter yet!**

**And by the way I'm soooo sorry for the wait, you guys! This chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write, and I knew you were waiting for it, so I kept deleting it and rewriting it to meet your expectations, coz I owe it to you! :) Hope you enjoy!**

"_It's one o'clock in the morning. Do you know what that means?"_

"_Time for Truth or Dare."_

McGee paled. Tony began aimlessly fidgeting. Ziva looked anywhere but at the others. The team were quite secretive, however close they seemed. They were introverted, and tended not to share information unless it was vital.

And that was all about to change.

Abby smiled evilly.

"Who's going to go first?" she asked, practically bouncing out of her seat. The team's eyes widened. Tony pointed to McGee. McGee pointed to Ziva. Ziva pointed to Tony. Abby rolled her eyes. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Okay _I'll _go first, because I'm _such _a good friend…" Abby pouted. She looked mischievously around the room and finally set her sights on the poor, trembling man in the corner. "Timmy!" she cried. His facial expression was hilarious. "Truth, or Dare?" Abby questioned. McGee gulped.

"T-truth," he stuttered. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on McChicken! _Truth_?" he jeered. McGee frowned.

"Fine then, Dare," he said, definite. Abby's face contorted with thought. She had been counting on McGee picking Truth. Now she couldn't think of anything!

"I have one!" said Tony. Abby motioned for him to continue. McGee's face went as white as a sheet. Abby, he could handle, but a dare from _Tony_? No way! He shook his head rapidly. Tony grinned his 1000 Watt DiNozzo smile. Ziva hoped that he couldn't hear the way her heart began beating erratically when he did.

"Hold on a sec, Probie. I must…_confer_ with my colleague over here…" Tony said. He leant over and whispered to her. Ziva smiled, both at the actual Dare, and the way his breath tickled her ear when he spoke.

Tony grinned at the terrified McGee. "I dare YOU…" he began, "to plant one on Abby over there," he snickered. McGee's mouth fell open. Abby shot a glare at Tony, and Ziva watched the entire scene, amused.

"But…I…I don't…" McGee stammered.

"It is a Dare, McGee. You must do it," smiled Ziva. She and Tony exchanged a look.

Abby did not want things to happen with McGee this way, but she of all people knew and upheld the sacred rules of Truth or Dare. She sighed.

"Come here, Timmy," she said. He only had half a second to shoot her a puzzled look, before she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him into her and crushed her lips to his.

McGee melted after the first few moments of resisting. They were both clearly enjoying themselves, and had forgotten that a shocked Tony and Ziva were still watching. Their arms were wrapped round each other, and they were _very_ close…

When they finally broke for air, gasping and smiling, McGee had purple lipstick around his mouth, and the observers had their mouths open.

"Well that was interesting…ly disgusting," said Tony, the corner of his mouth raised in revulsion. Ziva nodded her head in agreement. Abby only smiled, and McGee seemed too dizzy with happiness to even care what was happening around him.

"Okay, so who's next?" asked Abby casually, almost as if nothing had happened. "Oh yeah, it's Tim's go," she said. She gestured over to the man with his head in the clouds. "TIMMY!" she yelled, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Oh…r-right. Umm…Tony, Truth or Dare?" he said, still a little dazed. Tony shot him a look.

"Dare," he answered, "But I swear Probie, if you choose anything too bad, consider your fingers permanently glued to your keyboard," he warned McGee gulped. Abby frowned at Tony.

"Timmy can pick whatever he wants. It's Truth or Dare! And if you even attempt to superglue his fingers to his keyboard, consider yourself dead with no forensic evidence!" she cautioned. Tony knew Abby was joking, but there was a bit of seriousness around her eyes that made him realize that whatever the punishment, she was going to make him suffer if he did glue them.

"Fine then McGoo, do your worst!" challenged Tony. McGee smiled.

"Okay then, I dare YOU…to be Ziva's slave for the entire night…that didn't sound pleasant but you know what I mean," he said. Tony's eyes widened.

"No. NO! Anything but that, please! Who knows what she'll make me do…" he said, looking frightened. Ziva had an evil expression on her face.

"I think that is a great idea, McGee," she smiled. She looked at Tony. "First of all, go get my drink from that table over there. I am as thirsty as a llama," Ziva ordered.

"_Camel_, Ziva. And I don't want to get your drink!" he growled. She raised her eyebrows.

"You have to, Tony. Now hurry up," she rushed him. He begrudgingly got up, grabbed her drink, and thumped it down next to her. Ziva smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Tony," she smirked.

"You're welcome, Ziva," he grumbled.

And so the game continued.

It was Tony's turn. "Abby," he said. Abby got excited. Tony smiled at her. "Truth or-"

"Truth!" Abby picked, ecstatically. This screwed Tony up slightly.

"Uhh…maybe…" he mused, "What would you do…if I said that all the Caf-Pow in the world was gone and there wasn't going to be any more? Ever." he grinned.

Abby, if possible, got paler.

"_Tony_, we mustn't _speak_ of such things!" she cried, horrified.

"You have to answer," insisted Tony. Abby chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

"Well, first of all I'd kill the company, leaving no evidence," she pondered, "And then, seeing as a while ago I got my Mass-spec to do a chemical analysis of it and have the results still recorded on there, I could make my own Caf-Pow!" she decided happily. Her revelation made her sigh in relief. She would never. Ever. _Ever_, in her life, run out of Caf-Pow. _Ever_.

Tony pouted. That wasn't the answer he had wanted. Too easy. He had wanted to hear details of her going on a psycho murderous rampage. Oh well.

Abby raised an eyebrow at the outcasted Israeli in the corner.

"Ziva!" she smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

This put Ziva in a very uncomfortable position. She was in _no way_ going to let them pry secrets from her, but at the same time, Dares did not sound too inviting either. She finally decided that letting them make her do something would be less scary than having her innermost self exposed and vulnerable.

"Dare," she said reluctantly. Abby inwardly grinned wickedly. Now was the time to make use of Ziva and Tony's chemistry and tension. Would she make them kiss? No…too typical and cliché. And besides, unlike her and McGee, they had not fully worked out their feelings for each other and admitted it. Abby wanted Tony and Ziva to kiss when the time was right—for both of them. _Buuuut_ that didn't mean she wasn't going to have a bit of fun with this.

"Sit in Tony's lap for the rest of the game," she smirked evilly. Ziva's jaw dropped open in horror.

"_What_? You cannot be serious!" she exclaimed. Tony's eyebrows had risen up almost into his hair, and he regarded Abby with an incredulous expression.

"Why on earth…what…I don't even know…" he stammered. At the moment he realized he was stuttering, Tony regained his usual charm and confidence. He beckoned to the shocked ninja.

"Come on Zee-vah," he grinned, "And try not to get _too _comfy," he chuckled. Ziva glared daggers at him murderously, but reluctantly got up and settled herself into the more-than-happy Senior Agent's lap.

Oh, she could have pretended and lied for the rest of her life to the others that this Dare had no effect on her whatsoever—but the truth was that it affected her _way _more than it should have. As she seated herself in Tony's lap, his sheer closeness and proximity took Ziva's breath away. His chest pressed into her back and his lips so close to the bare skin of her neck made her shiver with delight. His _amazing_ scent wrapped around her like a blanket, and as his arms twined themselves around the front of her stomach and unknowingly pulled her slightly closer, the exhale of Ziva's sigh hitched in her throat, and she had to bite back a moan from escaping from her lips. What in the _hell_ was going on with her?

Tony had to make sure that he brought Abby a Caf-Pow on Monday.

Ziva was close.

So close.

It made him tingle.

All he could smell was her intoxicating aroma—a combination of her berry shampoo and a mixture of lightly spiced scents that he could only describe as _her_. The smooth golden skin of her neck and shoulders were inches from his lips, and _god_ all he wanted to do was lean the slightest bit forward, close the remaining distance between them and brush his lips over her collarbone. When she relaxed slightly in his arms, he cautiously slid them around her waist, and he could feel her breath catch in her throat. Her muscles tensed slightly. _Oh no_, he thought. Had he gone too far? She was just beginning to let down the barriers she used to protect herself. Or did this happen for _another_ reason? He scoffed and mentally head-slapped himself. Like someone as amazing as Ziva would _ever _have that reaction simply from _him_. He was an idiot for even _considering_ it. But still, he left his hands as they were, in fear that if he removed them, Ziva would slip from his embrace and this would all be just a dream.

Abby whooped and cheered inside her head.

_Score: _

_Matchmaker Abby- 1_

_Oblivious Field Agents- 0_

**A/N: Okay maybe I spent a little **_**too**_** much time on the Tiva in this chapter…but I thought I owed it to you guys after leaving you for so long. I guess I'm just not too good at writing McAbby stuff. I LOVE their pairing and all, but they're just **_**so **_**hard to write! Tony and Ziva have all this chemistry and sexual tension that you can write on, and Abby and McGee are just…**_**cute**_**. Ah well, sorry again for the wait, and REVIEW! Please! Also, check out my new fic **_**Castaways**_**, on my profile…what do the team get up to when stranded on a deserted island? LOL some more canon-couple-goodness in that one! Here's a quick link to it: **

**.net/s/6097973/1/Castaways**

**REVIEW!**

**xXtegannXx**


	6. The Truth and Finale

"S-so what now?" stuttered Ziva, trying to regain her composure and ignore the fact that Tony's thumb was now absentmindedly tracing circles on her side. _Oh_, he was going to get it _big time_! He had better realize what he was doing before _she_ realized where Abby kept her paperclips! Luckily, he did, and stopped immediately.

_What is going on with me? Do I __**have **__a death wish? _he thought.

"Aw Ziva. You _really _didn't think we were finished with this game _just yet_ did you?" Abby said mischievously. "First of all, it's your go," she reminded her. Ziva had no idea what she wanted to do, let alone who she wanted to pick. She finally settled on the Senior Agent whose lap she was currently sitting on.

"T-Tony," her voice still shook. "Tony," she repeated firmly. "Truth or Dare?" she asked, hoping he would pick one in particular.

Tony pondered this. He wasn't sure which he should pick, though he picked one in the end. "Truth," he chose, his voice tickling Ziva's shoulder, "Because anything you tell me to do tonight, I'll do anyway, so it may as well be Truth," he affirmed. Ziva was confused for a moment, but then she remembered the Dare that McGee had given him—he was her slave for the entire night. She grinned.

"Hmm…Truth…How many women have you _been with_ this year?" she asked, both because she thought it would be a good question, _and_ for her own personal curiosity. Tony's reaction was one she had not expected. Ziva had predicted that as usual, he would turn on his charming smile and brag about the two last week, and the four the week before that…but instead Tony had become somewhat silent and lowered his head, resting his forehead on Ziva's shoulder blade. He mumbled something unintelligible. "I am sorry, what was that?" she smirked.

"Two…" he whispered. Ziva nearly burst out laughing.

"I said this _year_, not this _week_,Tony," she told him. He shook his head.

"_Two,_" he said again, this time louder so everyone could hear. Abby and McGee had raised their eyebrows in disbelief. Ziva on the other hand was extremely confused.

"But…what about that girl that you told me about last week? That pretty blonde waitress with the green eyes…Stacy or something?" she asked, puzzled.

"_Lacie_," Tony corrected. "The date was a dud. All she could talk about was her hair…I didn't take her home," he said. Ziva made a sound of disbelief—Tony was not one to judge a one-night-stand on their choice of _conversation topics_.

"And…and that one on Friday night, with the wavy black hair and the cute freckles you told me about, the nurse…uhh…Steph?" she asked.

"Yeugh…she ate like two servings of my usual! DiNozzo rule number 1: Never date a woman that eats more than you," he said, disgusted.

_Yes, but you did not have to date her, you only had to—_

Ziva's thought was interrupted by Abby's musings out loud.

"Yeah and that one with the curly brown hair and the blue eyes- Laura. You told me about her, and how perfect she was…" she said. Ziva had a revelation.

"_YES!_" she cried. "I remember specifically how you came bragging to _me_ the next day about how _good_ she was…" she said with a tinge of jealousy. Tony did not say anything to this for a while.

"I lied," he finally admitted. "I haven't _been with_ a woman since January. And it's God damned September! Okay? There you go," he said.

"But, why-?" Ziva began. Tony merely shrugged his shoulders. Abby took this as a sign that it was time for the next victim.

"Tony. It's your go," she said. He immediately switched his normal, charming, smart-ass self mode back on, and decided that Abby could use a good daring.

"Last round?" he suggested. The others nodded in agreement. "Abby, Truth or Dare?" he grinned. Abby chewed on her bottom lip in thought, but finally decided.

"Dare," she chose. Tony's smile grew wider.

"…hmm…" he considered out loud, "…so I guess naked mud-wrestling with Ziva isn't an option?" he grinned arrogantly. Their mouths fell open in disgust as they both leaned and punched him on opposite arms. Tony let out a small wince of pain. It hurt, but it was worth it. "Well, if _that's_ out of the picture, then I guess you could always…steal and hide all of Vance's toothpicks on Monday," he said. Abby grinned.

"Now _that_, I wanna be a part of," she said. But now, the game was over. Ziva was daydreaming when Tony's voice next to her ear made her jump.

"Game's over, you can get off me now, Zee-vah…" he whispered. "That _is_ unless you don't want to." She could practically _feel_ the smirk on his face. Ziva huffed and stood up, being careful to squash his toes on the way. She turned back and smiled at him as she walked away though, being sure that he knew she wasn't actually mad at him.

The team were becoming quite tired, as it was now 0230 hours in the morning, so Abby chucked on a final movie. They all yawned and snuggled down into the blankets. As the movie played, McGee touched Abby's hand lightly and she turned her head and smiled. She interlaced her fingers between his and slid up to him, resting her head on the Probie's chest. McGee was stroking her hair as they watched the TV screen.

The other two field agents grinned at this. Abby looked at Ziva next to her and gestured towards Tony. What she meant, Ziva was not sure, but when Tony slipped his arm under her and around her waist, she did not protest. In fact, she shuffled closer to him and laid her head on his chest, much to his surprise. Their eyes locked and they did nothing but watch each other for a few moments, when Ziva brought her hand up to rest next to her head. Tony caught it with his own and twined their fingers together. She smiled. He inched his face closer to hers, so close that they were literally a millimetre away from touching, as close as they _could_ be without touching, and just looked, until Ziva's eyes travelled to his lips and back up again, and he could wait no longer. The remaining distance between them was crossed as Tony finally leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Finally. That 'finally' there had more meaning than it should have.

As they kissed softly, Ziva sighed into his mouth. A slight smile crossed Tony's lips, and the arm around her waist pulled her closer, until her legs tangled with his. When the two broke, Ziva observed Tony. His face wore a grin, but not his usual grin. Not his woman-charming DiNozzo grin. A real, genuine smile, that reached his eyes, and her expression mirrored his.

Abby was beaming the world's biggest smile as she watched her two best friends finally realize they were meant for each other. Five, almost six years it had taken them. She nudged McGee, not seeing that he was already watching, and already rolling his eyes at them. He nervously looked back down at Abby, but plucked up the courage for what he was about to do. He leaned down and caught her lips, which surprised her, but she responded, grinning like the Cheshire Cat the entire time.

There was only one word crossing all of their minds.

_Finally._

**A/N: Well, there you go! I will still post another chapter, an epilogue of sorts, with Monday at work and Gibbs' reaction. If you have been following the story the entire way and haven't posted a review, please post one now, at the end, because I'd really like to hear your final opinions! Thank you guys for your great response to this one, and now I will be focusing on continuing Castaways. More Tiva and McAbby for you in that one. Check it out, on my profile!  
Thanks again!  
xXtegannXx**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: So here's the epilogue! Only short, but it wraps up the story alright. Reference to adult things in this, nothing that should offend anyone. Enjoy!**

Epilogue

_Ding!_

Tony flinched as the elevator doors opened, checking for a hand within a metre radius of the back of his head. When he was sure Gibbs was nowhere in sight, he edged towards his desk, setting his eyes on the beautiful woman across from him and smiling. She always made him smile. When he plonked down in his seat, she looked up at him through her darkly lashed eyes and smirked.

"You look well rested," said Ziva. He grinned at her.

"Not as well rested as I was on Saturday night," he said suggestively. She chuckled.

"Yes, _that_ I am sure of," she replied. Her head turned back to her computer, as did his, their eyes flitting to each other every so often.

"Where's the Probie, Probette?" Tony grinned. This made Ziva's smile grow wider.

"Down in Abby's lab…he has been there for a while," she said mischievously. Tony's jaw fell open with a little popping sound and a sharp, amused exhale of breath.

"_Ha!_ Our little Probie is growing up," he joked, mocking wiping a tear from his eye. She shook her head at him, rolling her eyes.

"They could be just _talking_, you know. Like civilized grown-ups tend to do," she suggested, but the expression on her face gave away that even _she_ didn't believe those words. Tony tutted at her, and looked around at the huge empty room.

"And…where is everyone?" he asked, confused.

"Long weekend, Tony. _We _are not even supposed to be here. Gibbs will not be arriving until nine. He is out of town with Director Vance," Ziva replied casually. She continued scrolling through her emails, noting that it was only 0800.

Tony grinned.

He switched off his monitor and made his way over to Ziva's desk, leaning over it.

"Do you need something, Tony?" she asked, annoyed at him. His grin grew wider.

"Hmm…no one in the office, no Gibbs til nine…" he said, playfully. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was suggesting.

"Are you out of your _mind_? There is no way that I am going to…and here…and with _you_…" she scoffed, outraged. Tony feigned a hurt expression.

"Awww…you're no fun," he said as Ziva got up to place a folder on Gibbs' desk. He cornered her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he grinned impishly. She returned the expression. Tony chuckled at her. "Okay…then maybe we can just-"

He was cut off as Ziva pulled his head in for what turned out to be a long, passionate kiss.

All of a sudden, they both felt terrible sharp pains at both the back of their heads, and their foreheads which had collided. They broke apart, puzzled. "Did you just-" Ziva began, before a familiar voice stopped her.

"No. I did," said Gibbs, his expression irritated. Both Ziva and Tony stood open-mouthed and speechless like goldfish, their arms still tangled around each other. He looked at Ziva, silently demanding an explanation.

"I thought you were not going to be here until nine, Gibbs," said Ziva, attempting to stay calm. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to Tony in hopes of a better one.

"Ah, I can explain Boss. See, Ziva was…choking…and…s-see she stopped breathing and…" he stuttered, which earned him another smack to the back of his head. "Thanks Boss. Needed that," he winced.

"Would this have something to do with me getting a call from a girl doin' a bad accent and Jimmy ending up at Duck's house crying on Saturday night?" Gibbs said rhetorically. The field agents' expressions gave everything away. He pulled both of them towards him by their collars.

"I swear, if this interferes with your work in any way, there will be a _lot_ more where those came from," he growled. The speechless agents could do nothing but nod. He let them go and proceeded around the corner of the bullpen.

"And tell the other two the same thing!" he called back as he did. He shook his head. It was too early in the morning for this.

"I need coffee…" he grumbled.

_*Phoof*_

**A/N: Remember epilogues are only supposed to be short! Well, I hope you liked it, and thanks to those who stuck with the story the entire way! This is the first non-oneshot story that I've actually finished! Thanks, and REVIEW! :)**


End file.
